Bus crash
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: I don't really think there is much explaining to do so i'm just going to give you two words. Bus. Crash. If you are emotionally unstable get the hell out of this story. One-shot.


**READ THIS**

**PS. the bus crash was what happened to me and this is typically in my p.o.v. through Sammy and stuff. I actually felt, experienced, saw, and did almost all that stuff when it happened.**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY OF ONE OF THE WEIRDEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE WITH ME DOING THIS THROUGH SAMMY. THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS STUFF I AM WRITING.**

Marisa and I were sitting at the front of the bus, talking about things that are happening and the upcoming trouble that Marisa knows I'm going to find soon. Even though I was pretty sure that in High School, when I'm in my sophomore year that I would retire my so called 'mystery hunting' that Marisa always calls my running into trouble. I tuned her out after that comment. We're so close to the final, finals of this year and our grade is taking a field trip the day before our first test. It's like they don't want us to study. Idiots.

The bus bounced and I was caught from floating out of my seat by the seat belt, which brought me out of my thoughts. The bus was driving on a lot of bumps. A little too many for a plain road. I looked out the window and saw grass coming closer and closer to the windows. I tried to yell out to the other girls on the bus, but I was too late. I crashed into a window and blacked out, with Marisa landing on top of me.

**dividing line. i am a line. look at me. look at my pathetic being. i don't know how much time passed ok?**

When I woke up I heard nothing. I looked at the other girls who were now typically running around the tipped over bus that appeared to be in the grass beside the road, screaming. It was like a watching a horror movie with the sound off and the screen fuzzy. My vision was incredibly blurry and saw my glasses in the grass under the partly opened window that I was lying on top of. I reached down and picked them up from the ground and through the partly opened window. I put them on and everything came back into focus. I then slowly began regaining my hearing and then heard a gruff voice that only I could recognize in an instant. Officer Borsch.

"Oh... Seriously, Sammy?" He asked me through the partly opened emergency exit door on the bus roof that had now become the wall. I nodded at the partially opened door and asked him what he wanted.

"What do you want me to do Officer Borsch?" I asked. I felt a warm liquid pooling above my lip, but ignored it.

"Can you open the door?" He asked. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows at him. He sighed. "Its the red handle. Turn it." He almost commanded. I did as he said and he looked inside. He turned to where the exit doors were at the back of the bus. "It looks like they already got them open. Go. I'll take it from here." He said and squeezed himself into the bus. I nodded giving a backwards glance to the bus unblinking, not-breathing, bus driver. He was out of his seat with Mrs. Stallard's help and was now sprawled onto the side of the bus, covering a few windows. I looked down at him sadly and then looked at the exit doors now wide open, looks like everybody deserted the bus. I thought happily. I looked to Mrs. Stallard and she waved for me to go. I balanced on the little section that separates the windows from the ceiling or now the wall of the bus and walked down to the doors, jumping out.

As I saw the girls of the sophomore and senior classes now lying on the grass with paramedics by their sides everyone looked up at me. Marisa was lying on the ground a hand on her stomach as a paramedic was holding her other hand telling her things everyone knows won't make it feel better. Nothing can make this memory, or this feeling go away. I saw the boys' bus on the side of the road. Casey; was trying to jump out the window by the looks of it. One of the teachers on that bus though is holding him down so he can't jump out and go to us. I saw that some of the girls that looked completely fine were trying to help the ones that weren't. That made a little ding go inside of me. I tried to run over to Marisa, but a police man, baby face, was holding me back. A paramedic came to my side and forced me to sit down. I sat there, just sat there staring at her. She got tired of this and the told me to stay put while she tended the other kids after she asked me if I was fine and she received a stupid sounding, 'ya' from me. Lots of the girls were asking me if I was ok or not, which kinda annoyed me.

"Are you ok?" Eliza, from my P.E. class asked. I raised an eyebrow. Why are so many people asking me that? I thought.

"Why are so many people asking that?" I asked, half to myself.

"Well because of those." She answered pointing to the right side of my face. I touched my hand to the right side of my face and felt a warm liquid like water, but when I took my hand away I saw blood between my fingers. I looked up from my hand and saw Eliza frowning. "You still ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Why don't you go and help the people who need it?" I said. She responded to my request with a nod and got up from her crouching position to help the other girls that were lying on the ground.

I then saw Tenile lying on the ground with her hand on her stomach, a few feet to my right. Monet was holding her hand cooing reassuring things into her ear. I looked up at the road again to see if the boy's bus was still there. I just caught the bus turning the corner on the highway with Casey banging on the emergency door on the back of the bus. Billy was there with him. He was holding Casey's arm away from the latch that opened the door to keep him from opening it. Billy met my eyes and he smiled sincerely at me. He tapped Casey on the shoulder and pointed to me. Casey's face instantly brightened, but it was replaced almost instantly by horror and sorrow. Then their bus was gone.

I turned my attention to a paramedic that was trying to get my attention. I looked at her and grimaced. I really hate these paramedics as you can see. I tried to ignore her, but she picked up on my trick and forced me to turn my head towards her.

"My name is Carry, whats your's?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow. Seriously? Did this paramedic just ask me my name? This is going to be a while... I just know it. The stupid paramedic girl broke into my thoughts. "Whats your name?" She asked again, this time with a little hint of agitation in her voice. Good. I want her to be fed up. I was fed up with all of her stupid kind. So why not? Let her get fed up, see if I care sucker. I answered anyway though.

"My name is Sammy and if you are going to ask questions I suggest you don't." I said my voice menacingly low and steady. She ignored my warning and started asking questions. I was ready to punch her in the face.

**i am a line. who wants to punch the paramedic lady in the face? i do! i do!**

It was like the paramedics were dealing with fucking toddlers. Yeah. Toddlers.

"When were you born?" She asked. I ignored her question and spaced out. When she gave up asking me and went away I got up and walked over to Marisa. She was lying on the grass next to Dot. Holly was holding Dot's and Marisa's hand. When Holly looked up her eyes went wide.

"What happened to you face?" She asked nonchalant. I grinned.

"Oh. I crashed into a window on the way down. I broke it too." I said still grinning. Marisa's eyes opened and stared at me. A smile formed on her face.

"Yep. Didn't effect your brain." Marisa concluded. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Marisa laughed half-heartedly.

"That only you would make a joke at a time like this Sammy." She said. Dot looked up at me and chuckled. Holly grinned.

"Now that's the spirit." Holly said with an encouraging tone. Dot and Marisa rolled their eyes. I laughed at that. "What?" When she received no answer she asked again. "What?" Marisa and Dot burst out laughing. Everyone that was standing within 6 feet of us was looking at us quizzically. I just turned their way and smirked at them. They backed off quickly and went on their own business. A few paramedics came over with stretchers and put Dot and Marisa on them. Holly and I yelled after them but a few of the police men that I actually didn't know came and held us back.

Then a few paramedics came and asked us how we were. Holly said there was nothing wrong with her except everything was a little fuzzy in her vision. The paramedics led her to an ambulance, then asked me.

"I only have a crick in my neck." I answered cooly. The paramedics looked at me and brought a stretcher and forced me into a collar. What. The. Fuck. I only had a crick in my neck and this is how they treat it? My miniature amount of pain would increase with no doubt with this stupid collar that was stretching my neck out. They picked me up and dropped me onto the stretcher and carried me to an ambulance.

Once we were in the ambulance I saw two other girls out of the corners of my eyes. I glared at the lady that was siting on the floor next to me. She ignored me and looked at another paramedic lady that was standing close to the side of my head. Then the paramedic that has chosen to ignore me said.

"Are we going to put her on an IV?" She asked the other paramedic. The other paramedic shrugged.

"Sure. We're going to have to do x-rays on her so do it now." She said. The paramedic took out a plastic tube and stuck it into my skin without warning. I screamed.

"AHH! What the FUCK!?" I yelled. I saw blood coming from the plastic tube. The lady stopped ignoring me and answered.

"I put you on an IV. Now will you kindly shut up?" She asked me. I mouthed my answer to her. No. She sighed and the other girls on the ambulance burst out laughing. I finally took notice to their presence and smiled evilly at the paramedic lady.

**i am a line. i know this is a really long one-shot. BUT. who wants to punch the paramedic lady in the face?**

When we reached the hospital I was sent to a room and then people stripped me down. The doctors came in and examined me, then I was taken to the x-ray room.

**i am really pathetic. this is another line. i don't want to tell you what happened in the x-ray room because it is extremely boring.**

After x-rays Grams, Darren, and surprisingly officer Borsch came to see me. Officer Borsch told me the news about the bus driver being diabetic and that he had a shock and that, that is what caused him to loose control of the bus and ultimately topple over. When he left to go tell scared parents the news Grams and Darren both gave me a hug.

"You gave us a scare trouble maker!" Darren exclaimed, trying to lift the mood. I smiled and Grams smiled too.

**I am a line. i am majorly pathetic. the only reason i am doing these lines is because the things in between this shit is really really boring.**

AFTER ABOUT 5 HOURS. We finally got home and I had a visit from Casey.

Someone was knocking on the door, so Darren went to open the door. After about 30 seconds I heard running in the house and then I was enclosed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Casey?" I asked, astonished.

"Yep. Its me." He said with a little laugh at the end of his words. I hugged him tighter.

"I'm so happy you're here." I said in a whisper.

"I'm happy you're here." He said in a whisper. He pulled out of the hug and kissed my cheek.

Even after everything that happened. I still feel happy inside. I can still stay strong. I can still walk on my own. And nothing. Nothing. Nothing could take that away from me. I would still be me, no matter what. This was just another day in my crazy messed-up life of mine. I just have to withstand it.

**THE END CRAZY PEOPLE**

**READ THIS**

**Hope you liked it. and i don't like using capitalization for my authors notes ok? ok. good. so hope you liked it. i've been working on this all week. have a happy winter break if your in school. but really. IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A CHRISTMAS THING REVIEW AND TELL ME. DO IT. YEAH DO IT BUDDY. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE LISTENING. YOU HEARD ME SCREAMING. GO ON DO IT. NOW, NOW, NOW. THE CRAZY PERSON WANTS YOUR INPUT. EVEN IF ONE PERSON WANTS ME TO DO IT. I WILL. OK? OK. WE GOOD NOW. GOOD NIGHT FOR A FRIDAY NIGHT FOLKS. I'M GONNA STOP TALKING NOW. I KNOW NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE READ THESE THINGS BUT REALLY. READ IT. PLEASE? REVIEW. NOW. OR. ELSE. NO. CHRISTMAS. STORY. goodnight:)**


End file.
